Jacquie's Journey
by Jacquie83100
Summary: A normal girl wakes up in her favorite anime world in which many amazing adventures occur!
1. The little girl

Jacquie flopped down onto her soft bed. She had another long day at school and she was beat. Normally at around this time she would retreat to her computer to write some fan-fiction about her favorite anime, Fairy Tail. However, today she was unusually tired. She looked at her phone to confirm the time. **Only 7:30? I usually go to bed at around mid-night** she quietly thought to herself. But there was no protesting against her body, she shut her eyes and was caressed by sleep.

When she finally woke up, she found herself in an unfamiliar place. She was in the middle of what seemed like a dirt road. **Just a dream** she quickly dismissed it and decided to follow the road. The environment was somewhat familiar but only from an anime, she decided that she was having another one of the amazing dreams where she was in the land of Fiore.

She continued walking for what felt like forever. She decided to stop for a rest. **That's odd, fatigue in my dreams?** She saw a forest in the distance and decided to head there. The trees were about ten feet tall, nothing truly impressive. But it did resemble a forest in which a certain pyro had played when he was little. She quietly laughed to herself as she thought of the idea of being where Natsu had been. "What I would do to be in Fairy Tail for real." She said out loud this time.

She continued wandering for a few minutes but stopped in despair "I'm Lost!" she yelled. She plopped down next to a tree that was somehow different from the others. It didn't look any different from the others but she sensed something from it. **Heh, I guess in this dream I can sense magic energy too **she sat there for a few moments when someone tapped her on her shoulder. It was a young girl, no more than six or seven with bright green hair. "Are you a wizard?" asked the young girl. "I wish I was, I would do anything to be able to compete with the wizards in fairy tail." Jacquie swiftly replied. The girl had a mischievous smile on her face, Jacquie didn't like it, it looked like trouble. "I can give you that power for free if you so wish" the girl got a serious look. **What the hell it's a dream anyways right?** "I would love that." The little girl raised her right hand and the ground opened up underneath them.

Jacquie couldn't help but let out a scream. She had a composure that could be compared to that of Erza Scarlet. But she was surprised and the only things she could see were the little girl, the forest above, and the soft orange glow emanating from the bottom of this pit she was falling in. "Where are we going?!" Jacquie screamed at the little girl. "To the place where you will learn magic." Jacquie closed her eyes, she no longer trusted this girl, it was getting hotter and hotter. It was as if she was falling straight to the center of the earth. **Why am I so hot? I didn't even put a blanket on me when I went to sleep!** She couldn't think anymore. When she opened her eyes she was embraced by magma. She was at the core of the earth. "What is this?" she said turning to where the girl had been. But she was gone, without a trace of her ever being there. She looked up to see the opening in which she had come, but it had closed. She was stuck millions of miles underground, in a ball of magma.


	2. The planet speaks

Jacquie recollected herself **It's just a dream, it doesn't matter what happens** she thought **You really think this is a dream?** She heard a voice in her head, but it wasn't hers. **Of coarse this is a dream! Who are you?** She thought but quickly doubted herself. She remembered how she felt the heat of the planet. **I brought you here. I am this planet**. "What?!" She yelled out loud. **Calm down, I do not intend to harm you in anyway. I brought you here to be my protégée.** She paused, she remembered how Natsu, Gajeel, and Wendy had all been brought in in similar ways but by dragons. "I see, so what type of magic do you intent to teach me anyways? Fire? Ice?" **Technically, both, actually I intend to teach you world destroyer magic**. "World destroyer magic?!" **Yes, it is all elements combined into a form of magic that could stop Zeref himself with one snap of your fingers.**

"How long does it take to learn this magic?" **Two seconds.** "What? Two seconds but it took the dragon slayers years to master theirs" **This is different, I have the power to enter your brain and teach you it, in two seconds you will understand every aspect of this magic**. "But how will I be able to improve if I understand every aspect? Once I learn it will that be the best I will ever be?" **No, I am teaching you this magic but how you use it and handle it are completely up to you**. "Okay, when do we start?" **Now**. Jacquie felt an odd feeling for a split second. And in another second she knew everything about this magic. **You must go now, put this magic to good use, I will always watch you but will never be able to help you**. "Wait! Why did you teach me this?" **You will know in time, you wanted to join Fairy Tail right? I will take you to Magnolia and you are on your own from there.** "Wait!" She wailed but it was no use, she was already on the streets of magnolia. She wondered at what time point she was in. At the last episode of the anime? That would mean that most of Fairy Tail was at the grand magic games. Or maybe the manga, but time could be at any point of that so she decided to ask around. "Hello" she said to a tall, slender man with brown hair. "Can you tell me how to get to Fairy Tail?" He squinted his eyes at me. "Get there yourself." The man ran off. **What the heck was that about?** Her new found power also gave her the power of flying using wind magic, she flew into the sky.

With one look she saw the huge, castle like building with the fairy tail logo all around. She slowly floated down to it and walked in. As soon as she walked in all eyes were on her. It was odd she didn't really see any recognizable faces. Then she heard a sweet voice from behind the counter. "Hello? I don't recognize your face." No doubt, it was Mirajane Strauss she was even more beautiful in person. "Yes, I have just arrived here I was wondering if I could join the guild." **Maybe it is in a time not described by the manga or anime?** "Well, it is kind of tough to join now since we are the top guild." "I'll do anything I have to." She was very determined. Almost _too_ determined. "Alright, I'll tell master Makarov that you are here and ready to be tested, just wait around here until then." Jacquie sat down at the seat nearest to her and wondered where everyone was. She turned to the person closest to her and asked "Where are Erza, Natsu, and Lucy?" he replied "On a mission, they should be coming back soon though." I reverted back to waiting thinking of all the things that had happened today. Then, master Makarov emerged from the back. "Are you sure you can join Fairy Tail?" He asked with a big smile. "Of coarse, if it is the last thing I do." I said with a grin.


	3. Jacquie joins a guild

"Okay, it is simple, if you can land a hit on me you are in!" Master Makarov's smile turned into a serious face. "This should not be taken lightly. I may be old but I am rather good at magic." Jacquie smiled "Your on!" **Hmm I wonder what I should use, since Makarov uses light magic I should use dark magic right?** "Okay, here I go!" Jacquie said. She snapped her fingers. Mira raised her eyebrow in confusion as if to say 'What?' Jacquie's smile grew larger. "Mira, I would like to have my guild mark right here." She pointed to her arm right above her elbow where Erza Scarlet has hers. "You haven't landed a hit on Master Makarov yet." Mira said. "Haven't I?" She looked back at the old man who as if on cue fell down. "I'm in now right?" Jacquie asked. "Yeah…" Mira replied confused. "Alright!" she snapped her fingers again, using a healing technique. She hadn't expected that move to be that powerful. The master quickly sat up.

"Wow young lady! That was amazing! Mind telling me what magic that is?" Master asked. "Uhm, sure but we have to go into a less populated place" Jacquie said while looking at the guild hall that was bewildered by that amazing display of power. Jacquie followed Mira into an empty room. "So, why so secretive about your magic?" Master questioned. "Well, I guess you can say I am not of this world, I merely arrived today. I was then enveloped by the world and taught world destroyer magic." Jacquie explained. "What is this 'World Destroyer Magic' you speak of?" "I was taught by the world itself, it is a very powerful magic capable of defeating zeref with the snap of my fingers, it is every type of magic." Jacquie said bluntly. Master and Mirajane sat, mouths wide open. "That's explains how you knocked me over with on hit! But what is this about you coming from another world?" "I am from a world where the land of Fiore is just a show displayed on T.V. I know a lot about Fairy Tail and maybe even secrets I shouldn't know because I was a fan of the show." Jacquie said trying to keep her smile hidden.

"Is there anyway you can prove this?" Jacquie thought for a moment. "Under the guild hall there is something that only the masters can see, you showed Gildarts but he didn't want to become master and turned it back over to you." The master stared in astonishment, Jacquie had expected him to since this was a secret few knew about in this world. "I think you have proven yourself. Mira can you go get a guild mark for uh, uh" "How rude of me not to introduce myself, my name is Jacqueline Lyon, but most people can me Jacquie for short." Jacquie said with a smile. "All right Jacquie is that all you wanted to tell me?" "Not quite, I have no money, no food, and no place to stay." "Well, you can eat all you want here, you can go on jobs, and I'm sure Erza can spare one of her five rooms until you can buy one yourself." On the outside, she smiled a little and said "Okay, thank you." But on the inside she was jumping for joy, Erza was her favorite character in the show. "Also, you are quite powerful, wear this eye-patch to suppress that power. You should wear it at all times but you can take it off when sleeping, bathing, and when you need to get serious in a fight." Jacquie slid on the eye-patch and followed Mira to get her guild mark. "What color would you like?" Mira said happily. "I think blue should work, I would like it right here, like Erzas" "Alright!" she grabbed the blue guild stamp and put it right above her elbow.

They went back out to guild hall and many odd looks were flying Jacquie's way, I mean, she walked in with her eye fine and walked out with an eye-patch. Not to mention she just made the master collapse with one snap and reversed it with another. "Everyone please welcome the newest member of Fairy Tail! Jacquie Lyon!" All eyes were on her. At that same moment many guild members walked through the door. It seemed like the Natsu team had finished their mission.


	4. Jacquie's new home

"Hey everybody!" Natsu yelled. He looked around confused, normally the guildhall was much more lively but now everyone was looking at a girl he had never seen before. "Ah, hello this is our newest member, Jacquie. Erza, perfect timing can you please come with me?" Erza also looked rather confused, but she went along. Jacquie went as well; since they were going to talk about her anyway it would be best if she came along. They soon arrived in the same room as before, the master was still here. "Erza, this is Jacquie. She needs a place to stay, would you mind lending her one of your rooms until she can afford a place of her own?" Master asked. Erza's face transformed into one that Jacquie had never seen before in the anime, one of confusion? No. Anger? No. "Why can't she handle herself? She looks like a big girl." Jacquie involuntarily laughed. "Sorry, its just most people treat me like a kid so I really like that you treat me how I want to be treated." Erza's odd expression turned into a smile. It almost seemed that Jacquie had peaked Erza's interest. "So, what magic do you use?" Erza asked Jacquie directly. "Kind of a long story actually, do you really want to know?" Jacquie looked at Erza. "Of coarse I do, you are staying with me remember?" Jacquie turned to the master. "Mind explaining, Master Makarov?" "Sure I can." Master told Erza everything, down to the reason for the eye-patch. "Wow, that is quite a story. How can you prove to me that you know all of this about Fairy Tail?" Jacquie thought for a moment. "Jellal was your friend in the tower of heaven. You couldn't kill him even though you had the opportunity to when fighting him. You seem to have a crush on him." Erza's face turned bright red. "I do not like Jellal!" She became extremely defensive in less than a second. "Alright, but do you believe me now?" "Sure I do, there was no one else there when I was battling Jellal." Jacquie turned to her and smiled. "I hope that you can teach me the ropes of going on missions and that we can become great friends!"

Erza and Jacquie walked back out into the guildhall. Everything was very lively again. "Hey guys come over here! I want you to meet someone." Natsu, Gray, Lucy, and Wendy walked over. "This is Jacquie, she is a very powerful wizard that will be staying with me for a while." Natsu's smile grew on his face. "Powerful wizard huh?! Wanna fight?" Jacquie smiled, she opened her mouth to reply when Gray cut in. "You don't have to fight everyone who is considered strong. Plus, she can't be more than 16!" "Actually I am only 14. But I am willing to fight if you are ready to lose." Natsu laughed, as if she said exactly what he wanted to hear.

"Nice to meet you!" Said a girl's voice that was all too familiar to Jacquie. "I'm Lucy, and these two are Gray and Natsu." Lucy said with a warm smile. "You don't have to introduce yourselves, she already knows who you are." Erza got a look of "I know and you don't" on her face, it almost made Jacquie want to laugh. Lucy seemed confused, "It's a long story, and I'll tell you sometime." "Anyways, Jacquie is going to be staying in one of my rooms until she can get a place of her own." Lucy looked even more confused. She looked closely at the eye-patch. "What happened to your eye?" She asked. Jacquie lifted up the eye-patch to reveal her beautiful brown eyes. Lucy stepped back, she hadn't expected an eye to even be there. "The master gave it to me to suppress my power." Jacquie giggled at the frightened Lucy. "Sorry if I scared or confused you, that wasn't my intention. I didn't tell the master or Erza this but I was wondering if I could go on a mission with you all, so that you can show me how things work and, so that I can see the strongest team in Fairy Tail in action with my own eyes. Well, eye I guess I've got to keep this eye-patch on." Lucy smiled, "Of coarse, sorry I was just surprised!" "So when are we going to fight huh?" Natsu raised his fist as if he was ready to at any given moment. "How about after she gets settled with me." Erza pulled Jacquie's arm to take her to Fairy Hills.

When they were out of the guildhall Jacquie got a smile. "I know how to get there quicker than walking." She grabbed Erza by the waist and flew into the air. "So which way is Fairy Hills?" Erza was completely surprised; she was silent for a moment and then looked at Jacquie. "That way." They flew to Fairy Hills swiftly. When they landed Erza looked relieved. "My my, you can do that even with the eye-patch on? You are even more powerful than I imagined." Jacquie laughed, "Want to fight sometime?" Erza got a smirk as if she were saying "I accept" but instead she said, "You are starting to sound like Natsu." "Isn't it good to know your comrades power?" Jacquie inquired. "I suppose, come on inside I'll show you around." As they walked in the doors a girl with shoulder-length blue hair walked out, she had an orange headband on as well as an orange dress that reached her thighs. She accidentally bumped into Jacquie and dropped one of the books she was holding. "I'm sorry." Jacquie said as she bent down to pick up the book. "No, don't be silly that was my fault." Levy said. "I haven't seen you before." "Oh, I'm a new member of Fairy Tail, Erza was kind enough to let me stay with her." "Oh, nice to meet you I am Levy." She held out her hand for a handshake. "Nice to meet you too, I'm Jacquie." Jacquie said while shaking her hand. "Oh, I see you are the one that caused all the hype in the guild hall, did you really make Master Makarov collapse with a snap of your fingers?" "Yup, that's me I guess world travels fast around here huh?" Jacquie smiled and scratched the back of her head. "Well, I've got to go Lucy asked me for my help with something." "Well you can't leave her waiting right?" Jacquie smiled and waved to Levy who was already walking away.

"Geez, aren't you Ms. Popular." Erza said playfully. "Well I am the amazing Jacqueline Lyon, right?" "I guess so." They giggled for a moment before walking to the first room on the right. Erza opened the door to a beautifully tidy room. Inside sat a woman with dark blue hair and a black hat on with fuzz around the rim. It was obviously Juvia Lockser "Hello" she said in a calm tone. "This is Jacquie, the newest member of the guild." She inspected Jacquie carefully, looked at her beautiful light brown hair with a natural streak of blonde, she looked at her only exposed eye, it was a dark brown and beautiful. She eyed her clothes a simple tank top and short-shorts. Her face was perfect other than the small scar on the left of her face, and of coarse the eye-patch. Juvia looked angry for a moment then said, "How old are you?" Jacquie looked confused for a moment, then she realized. This was Juvia she was taking about, she probably saw her as a potential love rival. "I'm fourteen." Juvia let out a short sigh of relief and then smiled. "If anyone is a love rival it is this red-haired beauty." She pointed to Erza. Erza laughed, "Like I would ever like Gray." Jacquie seized the opportunity, "Oh, right because you already like Jellal." This time, Erza actually hit her. "Ouch that hurt! I was just kidding!" "You deserved it, I already told you. I do not like Jellal." Jacquie could tell that she was lying because of how flushed she was getting. "Anyways, it was nice to meet you Juvia. I hope we can become good friends." They exited the room and shut the door. "Why are you showing me the rooms? I have already seen them." "Oh yes, I forgot that you know a lot about us already." "We should just go to your room, er, rooms." They walked up to the stairs to Erza's five rooms. "I suppose you could stay in room two for now, I will get you some blankets." Jacquie looked around for a moment. Her "room" was used more to store armor than to actually live. Erza quickly returned with a few blankets and a pillow. "Thank you, do you have anything else that you can spare for a day until I go shopping for me to wear?" Erza thought for a moment. "Well, I only really wear armor, so I can't really lend you anything." Jacquie started laying down the blankets, she figured that it wouldn't get too cold during the night so she would use more blankets to lay on than to cover herself with. "I'm really tired, I has been a long day for me, would you mind if I take a nap?" Erza gave a look like Jacquie was stupid. "Of coarse you can go to sleep in your own room." Erza walked out of the room and closed the door. Jacquie sat under her covers, what a crazy day right? How could she ever have even imagined that this would all happen to her in one day! She was teleported to Fiore, gained an extremely powerful magic, and joined Fairy Tail all in one day! She closed her eyes, pleased with herself and dozed off into a deep sleep.


	5. Jacquie's party

Jacquie opened her eyes. **Thank god** she thought, **It wasn't all a dream!** She looked around the room Erza had let her borrow. She noticed something next to her. She saw a set of clothes that looked like something anyone in Fiore would wear. She smiled faintly and picked up the orange note resting on top. "I figured Wendy's clothes might be able to fit you. Come down to the guildhall when you wake up." She set the note to the side and lifted up the clothes. Wendy had never worn these clothes in the anime before. It was a Button up white shirt and a skirt that was red and black. She hated skirts; she always felt like at any given moment everyone could see her underwear. **Oh well, if Wendy was nice enough to lend this to me then I should be grateful.** She put on the clothes and slid on her eye-patch. No wonder Wendy had never worn these clothes in the anime, there was no way she could fit into them. Jacquie may have only been fourteen but height wise she was already done growing. And cleavage wise she was kind of average, but there was no way Wendy could ever wear this. She stopped thinking about it and put her other clothes in a neat pile next to her blankets.

She stepped out of Fairy Hills and proceeded to fly to the guildhall. When she landed she noticed a big ruckus inside. **What's going on?** Jacquie wondered. She pushed open the doors to the guildhall. When she did everyone greeted her. "Well if it isn't Fairy Tails newest member!" Master Makarov shouted from the second story. She quickly saw everyone, Gajeel, Laxus, Kana, Lissana, and all of the others! Erza put her arm around her and shouted, "Let's have a party for Fairy Tail's newest member!" Jacquie took a seat at the nearest bench. She had several challenges come her way. She accepted those that she thought she didn't know to see their power. She stood up to find Wendy to thank her for lending her the clothes. She scanned the room but Jacquie couldn't find her anywhere. She also noticed that all of the "Natsu Team" was gone. She asked Kana if she had seen where they went. Kana looked at her for a moment, "I don't know I thought they were with you." Jacquie went back to sit down. Although she had several conversations with other guild members, she couldn't keep her mind off the fact that team Natsu just left. After about 15 more minutes team Natsu burst through the doors. Jacquie looked up to the doors. She stood up and greeted them. "Thank you for letting me borrow the clothes Wendy!" Jacquie said while smiling. "No problem, those clothes don't fit me anyways." Wendy said. Jacquie had already figured that out but she didn't say anything out loud.

"Anyways, Jacquie we have decided to have you go on our next mission so that you can see how it works." Erza told me. Jacquie looked at all of the team Natsu members with a huge smile. "Thank you so much! You guys are doing so much for me!" Jacquie hugged them all. "It's only natural, you are part of our family now right?" Lucy said. Jacquie squeezed them tighter before letting them go. "So what mission are we going on?" Grey held up the poster. "There are some bandits that need to be stopped, we'll probably leave in the morning." Jacquie looked at the clock, it was nearly eight 'o clock. "Alright, we should have fun now then." She walked over to Mirajane who was handing out drinks to those of age. "Two strawberry cakes please." Jacquie said. "Sure thing!" Mira said while turning around to go get them from the back. Jacquie looked at Erza who had a look of "I want one" in her eyes. Mira emerged from the back with two slices of strawberry cake. "Thank you." Jacquie said while grabbing them from her. She turned around and handed one to Erza. "Thank you for letting me stay with you and treating me like I belong." Erza took the cake and said, "But you do belong, you are part of our family now, remember." Jacquie smiled she walked to Wendy and handed her the other piece. "Thank you for letting me borrow the clothes, I'll be sure to take good care of them until I can buy some of my own." Wendy smiled, Jacquie didn't know if she liked strawberry cake or not but really, who doesn't like strawberry cake? She turned to Natsu, "I guess we can fight when we get back from the mission if you want." Natsu got excited. "Of coarse we can, I'll be the first one to ever defeat you!" Jacquie laughed at this, "Yeah, you can try to say that after I beat you!" She turned to Lucy and Gray. "If you guys ever need anything just say so okay?" They nodded in unison. Jacquie yawned. "Geez, I guess that nap just didn't get all of the tired out of me. I'll be headed back to Fairy Hills if anyone needs a ride." They all looked at each other. Then Lucy said, "I think we'll all hang back for a bit. Jacquie sighed. "Alright then, I'll be off then." She snapped her fingers and in an instant the doors were open and she was flying out. She knew she looked cool when she did that. She thought to herself about what was going to happen tomorrow, she hoped that she would get to fight. She would probably have to keep her eye-patch on, she didn't want to end up seriously injuring anyone. **Wow I sound cocky.** She thought about it for a moment but then realized that it was the truth. **But without my magic I'm nothing but a defenseless little girl.** It was the truth, she had taken Taekwondo classes when she was younger but she soon gave up. That was about the time that _it___happened. But she didn't want to think about that now. Maybe she could ask Erza to train her.

**Ah, I'm finally here** she landed right outside of fairy hills. She opened the doors and walked to her room. She slithered into her blankets and closed her eyes. She soon fell asleep.


	6. Jacquie's First Mission

Jacquie woke up to a naked guy putting ice on her. She rolled over and kicked him in the stomach. She sat up and looked around everyone from team Natsu was standing around her the naked guy she just kicked was Gray. Once she realized this he was rolling on the floor in pain. She used some magic unconsciously used some magic in her kick and I guess it must have hurt. She quickly realized she wasn't wearing her eye-patch. "Sorry Gray! Come here!" He rolled over to her and laid on his back. She put her palm oh his stomach. She used her healing magic and watched as his strained face turned into one of relief. She slid on her eye-patch and said, "What's up everyone?" Gray stood up. "We are gonna leave to go on our mission but we couldn't wake you up. So I put ice on you. Damn that hurt." Jacquie stood up. "Sorry, I didn't even think about it." Lucy giggled, "Well that would be the reaction of a beautiful girl seeing a naked man in her room first thing in the morning." Jacquie laughed, "Alright well, I guess we should head out then." Natsu scratched his head. "If you can use wind magic and can heal people what kind of wizard are you?" Jacquie smiled. "I tell you what, if you beat me in that fight I'll tell you the whole long story." Everyone looked confused but Erza and Jacquie just smiled. "Wait, what are you boys doing in Fairy Hills anyways?" The boys looked at each other and paused for a moment before sprinting out of the room. "I asked them to come up to wake you. You are quite the heavy sleeper." Erza said staring at the door. "I have never been a heavy sleeper until now." Jacquie looked at the floor, she had always awoken as soon as someone even opened the door to her bedroom. She had never, ever been able to sleep through an alarm. How could that have changed? "Oh well, we should get going." Jacquie led everyone out the door.

"Alright, so where are we headed and what's our mode of transportation?" Jacquie smiled as she asked. "We are going east, by train." Gray said obviously bitter about getting kicked earlier. Jacquie thought for a moment. "Wouldn't it be faster if we flew?" Jacquie smiled. "But Carla and I can only carry one person at a time!" Happy said. "You don't have to carry anyone, I just need to know where we are going!" Everyone seemed curious. Jacquie slipped off her eye-patch, and lifted everyone off the ground at once using her magic. Everyone was extremely surprised, except for Erza of coarse; she had already seen a display of this earlier. "So, where to?" Jacquie said while calmly floating. Wendy held up her hand and pointed, "Just keep going that way until we tell you to stop." Jacquie formed a chair of wood using her hands as they were travelling. She quickly found how much easier it was to use her magic with that eye-patch off. "This is awesome! I'm not sick or anything!" Natsu wailed. Jacquie was smiling from ear to ear, she felt so cool! She was travelling way faster than any train ever had! "Seriously though, what magic do you use? It's pretty impressive to fly by yourself but to fly with multiple other people and luggage is amazing, and you made that chair too!" Wendy some how managed to question and compliment her at the same time. "I want to tell you but I don't really know if I should, ask Erza she knows." Jacquie said seriously. "It is a very long story, it would be better to talk about after we get back." Jacquie suddenly stopped all flying. She had an odd sensation coming from the woods directly below them. "Does anybody else sense that?" Jacquie asked. Everyone looked at each other in confusion. Jacquie started decreasing their height, they were only at about 100 feet in the air, but it took a lot longer to land with wind magic than to fly. When they landed Erza got a soft expression on her face. "Erza, what is it?" Lucy asked. Jacquie walked into some bushes. She quickly emerged with a man and a girl by their collars. The man had a dark blue cloak over his armor, blue hair, and a mark around his right eye. The girl wore a read dress with a bow tied right under the breasts covered by a matching blue cloak, and long pink hair with what looked like black earmuffs over it. It was no doubt Jellal and Meredy. Jacquie let the go and started laughing uncontrollably, "Hey! Look who I found!" Everyone stared in awe. Jacquie decided that she wouldn't be using power for a little bit so she slid her eye-patch back on. She walked back over to Erza. "Sorry if I surprised you, I just felt an odd sensation and had to find what was causing it and it was you!" Meredy and Jellal looked at each other. "I'm sorry we don't know who you are." Jellal said. "You probably wouldn't considering I only arrived here yesterday, the only ones who know I exist are the people in Fairy Tail." Jacquie said. It was sad but true. "Then how do you know who we are?" Meredy asked in a concerned tone. Jacquie sighed, "Erza everyone keeps asking, think we've got time for a story?" Erza nodded. "Do you want to tell it or should I?" Erza asked. "You should, I mean" she got a hushed tone and whispered into Erza's ear. "He is your boyfriend after all." Erza elbowed her in the stomach. "Geez, come on you are terrible at jokes!" Jacquie laughed. She slid off her eye-patch and snapped her fingers, "Here everyone, get comfortable." Chairs developed in a circle around a campfire. Erza smiled, "You show off." Jacquie laughed, "Well what do you expect? I am the amazing Jacqueline Lyon." Everyone sat down. "I'm hungry!" Natsu yelled before Erza could start speaking. Jacquie created some fire in her hand and gave it to Natsu. "Can I begin now?" Erza asked. "Go ahead." Natsu said. Erza explained the entire story flawlessly. "Do you all understand now?" Jacquie asked. But it was no use, everyone was speechless. "I don't believe you." Jellal said. "I can prove it if you want." Jacquie said slightly irritated. Jellal nodded as if saying, "I dare you" Jacquie happily accepted this challenge. "Jellal tried to take the blame for an escape plan in the tower of heaven, it was really Sho's plan but they thought it was Erza's." Jacquie said with her serious face. He couldn't deny it, it was the truth. "Wow, earth destroyer magic. Seems pretty advanced." Lucy said while smiling. Jacquie was taken aback. She had thought for sure they would be mad for keeping a secret. "We were kind of reluctant at first because you didn't tell us what magic you use. But I think that's a really good reason for not telling us." Wendy also gave a warm smile. "Well, I think it is time we head back to our mission." Erza turned to Jellal and waved goodbye. "Nice to meet you guys! Well, in person." Jacquie said while pulling off her eye-patch and lifting everyone of the ground. "Bye!" Yelled Meredy as they flew off. "Sorry about the sudden pit-stop without asking, I just felt this un-easy feeling of power." They smiled. "I don't think anyone minds, but we just didn't know what you were doing until you did it." Gray said. "I did." Erza gave a slanted smile as she always did. "But technically that was after I had already landed." Jacquie was more bragging than being cocky. She quickly caught herself and stopped.

"Stop!" yelled Wendy. "I can see the bandits camp." Jacquie lowered them down to a point where they could see the bandits without being noticed. They all looked down at them, there were only about five of them there. The request had said that it was a large group of bandits, around thirty. Jacquie kept her eye-patch off for a moment. Her senses were far better when she had it off. "They are not all here." Jacquie said. "You are right, we should set up camp here." Everyone started getting their equipment together. "Uh, guys. Aren't you forgetting something?" Everyone turned around to see the camp Jacquie had instantaneously set up. "All right!" Natsu was thrilled he didn't have to get ordered around be Erza on how exactly to set everything up. "Don't we need a fire?" He asked. "If we make one using normal flames they might see it." Erza seemed to be advanced at this sort of thing. "Alright, I can use planet fire. It is really hot and really bright but gives no visible smoke or light from far away." Jacquie said while putting it in the place where the campfire was. Jacquie smiled at Natsu who was looking kind of bitter. Traditionally, fire was his thing. Jacquie kind of realized how much she was intruding on the group. It made her feel a little bad. But she didn't have any more time to think. She sensed some people going to the bandit's camp. "Guys" She said in a hushed voice. "They are back." Everyone looked at the campsite and watched as twenty people walked back to it. Erza stared at them for a while. "All right! Lets go beat them up!" Natsu said in an exited tone. They started walking toward the campsite. Jacquie put on her eye-patch, she didn't really think there would be a reason for her to fight. When they arrived at the campsite all of the bandits went about their business hardly noticing them. Suddenly a loud boom occurred out of nowhere. In a matter of seconds they were surrounded by several odd looking people. "Haha! I knew we would lure Fairy Tail here." The smallest one said. They were all rather grungy and dirty. "Who are you?" Natsu asked. "Ha! We are none other than the unstoppable seven. When we defeat Fairy Tail we will be known everywhere!" Jacquie sighed, Natsu laughed, and everyone else stood silently. "Lets see, there are six of us and seven of you. That means one of us has to fight two of you." Erza said. "I nominate Natsu." Jacquie smiled. Natsu lit his fists on fire in agreement. And thus, Jacquie's first real fight began.


	7. Jacquie's First Fight

Jacquie decided that it would be best not to take off the eye-patch; she didn't want everyone to know about her power. It may just cause trouble for others in the long run. She wasn't sure what magic this guy used so she just decided to wait and see. "So, what's your name?" She asked him. "Talking in the middle of a fight may cause you problems." He was a man no taller than 5 foot 6. His clothes were very tattered. He had sandy hair, his eyes were deep blue. "But I really want to know, I'm Jacquie." He squinted at her. "The name is Naoki." Jacquie smiled. She could faintly see him forming a spell in his hands. It was too early to tell what it was. "I don't get why you wanted to lure us here." He scowled, it seemed she had just hit a nerve. Jacquie kept smiling; he quickly raised his hand and sent several water projectiles her way. She put up a shield at the last moment. He looked surprised; she didn't have a shield up a moment ago. "Ah, water magic, so you must not like earth magic huh?" His eyes widened, she was absolutely correct, earth magic was the most effective form of magic against water. She waved her hand, trapping him in a prison of earth. She looked around for a moment. Some of her friends were having trouble she would have to stop playing around. Reluctantly she took off her eye-patch. Suddenly, she watched Wendy get hit by the person she was battling. She was on the ground and wasn't getting up. Her opponent walked up to her and kicked her while she was down. Jacquie's eyes turned red with rage. She ran over there and punched him as hard as she could in the face, then kicked him in the stomach. He fell to the ground; he was out like a light. Jacquie reached down to Wendy. She quickly healed her. She looked around at all of her friend's opponents. She set Wendy back down and walked toward the middle of fighting. She was pissed, she couldn't stop if she tried. The earth shifted and every one of them was funneled to her. She punched each and every one of them as hard as she could. Two of them were immediately knocked out; the others were on the ground in utter pain. She walked back over to Wendy's previous opponent. He was now awake; she grabbed him by his collar. "Don't you EVER hurt my friend again." She dropped him and snapped her fingers the people stopped rolling in pain. She had removed the magic in her hits. They couldn't move because she hadn't healed them like she did Gray. She sat down and looked at the ground. She had lost herself in anger. "I'm sorry." She said in a sad tone of voice. "I lost myself in anger when I saw Wendy get hurt." Wendy sat down next to her and patted her on the back. "Thank you for defending me, we all get mad sometimes." Jacquie turned to face her. Wendy was smiling, Jacquie looked up at everyone else, they were all smiling too. Jacquie was surprised. "Wow! Now I really have to fight you!" Natsu exclaimed. Jacquie slowly got up and put her eye-patch back on. They looked around; the bandits were staring in awe. "We give up! Please don't hurt us." A few yelled. "Well, I guess we should be heading back now. Hm, can you take us Jacquie?" Erza asked. Jacquie fumbled around a bit. "I'm beat, can we take the train?" Jacquie was truly exhausted; she used too much magic showing off, she could sleep on command. She nearly collapsed as she started walking. Gray picked her up. "You look like you could use some help." She faintly smiled, she felt like a baby. "Thank you." She whispered before dozing off.

When she awoke they were on the train and she was leaning on Lucy. She sat up; she was facing Erza and Wendy. She rubbed her eyes. "Good morning sunshine." Erza told her. Jacquie looked around Natsu and Gray were in the seats on the other side of the train. Of coarse, Natsu was laying down with his motion sickness. She thought for a moment then stood up. She walked over to them; "Thank you for carrying me Gray, there was no way I could walk by myself." Gray looked away from her. "It was no big deal." Jacquie smiled. "Even so, thank you." She looked over at Natsu; she rested her hand on his pink hair. She used a magic that she thought might help him with his motion sickness. He quickly sat up, "Whoa! Thank you!" Natsu looked like he had been revived. Jacquie just smiled and walked back to her seat. She sat down and sighed. "How long was I asleep?" Jacquie openly asked them as she grabbed her eye-patch from her back pocket. "About three hours, gray carried you all the way here." Lucy said while Jacquie slid her eye-patch back on. "That was very nice of him. Man I screwed up back there, I was trying my hardest not to use too much power so than no one knows about it." Jacquie looked at the ground. "Why don't you want anyone to know?" Erza asked confused. "The last thing I want is to make trouble for you guys and I'm worried that I might if people know I might just do that." Erza laughed, "Don't worry about it, we are friends no matter what right?" Jacquie looked up slowly and smiled. "You guys always know exactly what to say." She leaned back. "I hate this stupid eye-patch." She pulled it off. "Can't I get something else that doesn't effect my vision?" She said playfully. "I wonder if I could get a bracelet or something that does the same thing." Jacquie set the eye-patch on her lap. "Maybe you can, we should ask master Makarov when we get back." Wendy suggested. Jacquie pointed to Wendy "You are so smart!" She smiled. Jacquie looked out the window. They were already pulling into the station, "Yahoo! We're back!" Jacquie jumped to her feet. She put the eye-patch back on and started running for the door. When everyone was out of the train and had their luggage they started going back to the guild. "We should go shopping after this! I need some clothes!" Jacquie was skipping around; she was like a completely different person than before. "Hey Jacquie, if you can make chairs and tents and stuff can't you make clothes." Lucy asked. Jacquie stopped, "That sounds like hard work." She turned around I don't feel like walking, see you at the guild!" Jacquie quickly started flying away. She was starting to get the hang of controlling her magic now; she could fly even with her eye-patch on. When she arrived at the guildhall she quickly barged in. When she did she noticed that Juvia was there. "Hi Juvia." Jacquie said. Juvia turned around "Oh, Jacquie have you seen Gray? I heard that he was on a mission and should be back by now." Juvia seemed concerned. "Yeah, we finished our mission they should be on their way, I went on ahead." Juvia looked relieved. Just then Team Natsu came through the doors. "There they are." Juvia ran to Gray. "Juvia was worried about Gray!" Juvia chased Gray around for a bit. Jacquie sat down at a table; she put her head on the table. "Jeez, never a dull moment." Jacquie said quietly. "You got that right." Said the person next to her. She turned to face them, it was Romeo. "You must be the new member of Fairy Tail! I'm Romeo." He put out his hand Jacquie grabbed it and smiled. "I'm Jacquie, very nice to meet you." Romeo was staring at her. "What? Do I have something on my face?" She laughed. They let go of each other's hands. "What? Oh no, I was just thinking about something." Romeo blushed. "What about?" Jacquie rested her head on her hands. "I was just wondering how old you were." Romeo smiled. "I'm fourteen. How old are you?" "I'm thirteen." Romeo looked relieved about something. "I've got to go talk to them, I'll see you later Romeo." She ran over to the group. "Alright! Should we talk to the master now about this thing?" She pointed to her eye-patch. "Yeah!" Wendy said enthusiastically. They walked over to the master. "Hi Master Makarov. I was just wondering, are there any other items that you have that have the same use as the eye-patch but don't impair my vision?" Master thought about it for a moment. "I figured you would ask that, and eye-patch isn't exactly ideal for fighting because it leaves you vulnerable on one side. I don't think I have any other items with the same purpose at the moment, but there may be some stores that sell them." Jacquie looked relieved, she was thrilled that she could actually get rid of that stupid eye-patch. "Then I suppose we should go shopping huh?" She turned to Wendy and smiled. The two of them walked to Lucy and Erza. "Master said that he didn't have any but we may be able to find one in a store. I was wondering if you guys wanted to come with me, maybe I can get some clothes while we're out." They nodded. "Also, I have no idea where anything is." All three of them laughed. The walked out of the guild and headed toward the magic shop. "Wow, this city really is pretty big." Jacquie looked at all the ways to get lost. "Hey Jacquie, I saw you were talking to Romeo, what got a crush or something?" Erza said, obviously getting payback on all the times Jacquie had teased her. Jacquie sighed, "Not really, I mean I am not really the type to fall in love. But then again neither are you and you have your boyfriend." Jacquie completely turned the tables on Erza. Erza looked like she was about to hit her when all of them started giggling. "Oh, here we are." Lucy said while opening the door. "Thank you." Jacquie said while walking in. Jacquie looked around for a moment and then asked the man at the counter. "Do you have any items that suppresses the power of a mage?" The man thought for a moment before going into the back. He quickly emerged with a ring. The ring was absolutely beautiful; it was silver with embroideries that resembled a grapevine. Jacquie slid it on and it felt fine. She took off the eye-patch and set it on the table. "Mind if I test it out?" Jacquie smiled mischievously. "Sure." Jacquie turned to face Lucy. She put her hand out and tried to cast a powerful spell that increases a person's speed to that of light, it would have been a cakewalk without the ring. But with it she couldn't even cast it. She smiled, "This is… okay." If she learned anything from the TV shows she knew not to show too much enthusiasm for an item. "That would be 40,000 jewels." Jacquie gave him a hard stare, "Is that seriously how much you want to charge me?" The owner looked confused. "Of coarse it is." "Is there any way I can reduce that price?" The owner thought for a moment. "I suppose I can reduce the price to 35,000." Jacquie pulled the reward money from the job out of her shirt pocket. She had 30,000 jewels. "I tell you what. I have 30,000 cash right now. I can give it to you right now and it's a done deal, or I can find another place to buy from and make sure my friends from fairy tail don't come here any more." The shop owner was mortified, "Deal!" Jacquie smiled and handed him the money. "Thank you." She grabbed the eye-patch off of the counter and they all left. When they were out of the store Jacquie exhaled heavily. "Wow Jacquie! I can't believe you got him to drop his price by 10,000 jewels!" Jacquie smiled, "Business was always one of my strong suits. Anyways, I guess we should head back to the guild." When they arrived back at the guild every thing was as usual. Jacquie headed over to master. "I found a ring that worked, so here is the eye-patch back." She handed it to him and looked at the clock on the wall. **Wow! It is almost 10:30 I should head back to Fairy Hills**! She started walking towards the exit. "See you guys tomorrow!" She said while walking out. "Hey! Wait up!" She stopped and turned. It was Romeo, "I am heading out, so I may as well walk you to Fairy Hills." Jacquie smiled, "I would love that." They both walked out and started heading toward Fairy Hills. "I heard you went on a mission with Team Natsu." Romeo asked her intently. "Yeah, we were trying to stop some bandits when seven guys popped out of no where, they called themselves the unstoppable seven and said they lured us there." Romeo looked surprised, "Did they hurt you anywhere? Are you alright?" Jacquie sighed, "No, but I got really mad, the guy Wendy was fighting knocked her down and kicked her while she was unconscious. So I kind of lost myself in that anger, and most of them were knocked out before I came to my senses, but I was really tired and could barely walk." Jacquie walked with her hands tightly holding each other behind her back. "Were you okay?" Romeo looked quite concerned. "Gray grabbed me from behind and picked me up I" Jacquie was cut off by Romeo getting an odd look, he then turned around and ran. Jacquie stood baffled, had she said something wrong? She continued to walk until she arrived at fairy hills and went to sleep.


End file.
